


Dean-zan

by TheDragonAndTheHare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, So you'll know where this is going, Tarzan inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonAndTheHare/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a parallel Earth, Angels are the dominant species on the planet. Humans are enslaved, forced to build the magnificent cities that hang in the skies, and are hunted as sport and slaughtered in the millions.</p><p>Castiel joins a group of renegade Angels to protect one of the few Human settlements left. There he meets Dean-zan, the leader of the tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM working on Blue Lips, Blue Veins, don't worry. But this was (kinda) written first, and I wanted to finish and upload this first, since I started this a year ago and didn't finish it.
> 
> So enjoy! ^w^

“Humans,” Uriel began, speaking slowly, “Are savages.” With a wave of his hand, the light in the room dimmed, and the projector turned itself on. The blank screen behind him was suddenly filled with a grotesque image: it was hand-drawn, not a photograph, and it depicted two Human males goring each other to death. Blood spilled from terrible wounds and stained the ground beneath them red.

“They are violent,” he continued, and the word dissolved into the picture to caption it. “They will not miss an opportunity to harm or kill each other, or fellow creatures.”

The Angel waved his hand again, and the projector went onto the next image. It showed several Humans looking very confused and some starting to get violent as an Angel tried to teach them. “They are dimwitted,” Uriel said, and the words ‘low intelligence’ appeared underneath the image.

The projector moved on. The image showed Humans walking around a desolate area in their bare skin, looking, once more, confused. “They have no dignity.” The word ‘undignified’ appeared. “Which brings us all the way back to the point of savagery,” Uriel said, rounding the section up.

Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Uriel continued onto the uses for Humans, all of which could be put under the term ‘slavery’. Looking around the darkened auditorium, a product of Human slavery, he could see all of the other Angels listening intently, but none with so much attention as Lucifer. He was leaning in his front row seat, focusing all of his attention on Uriel’s preaching.  
Uriel went on to the different ways of killing Humans, ‘to keep the population under control’. He talked about the Angel Supremacists who liked to go hunting for Humans out in the wild. 

There were few places left in the world that the Angels hadn’t explored, and thus few places Humans found peace from the harassment from Angels. The lecture was rounded up with Uriel saying that a hunting party was being organized for a few weeks ahead.

“I have a signup sheet here,” the Elder Angel said, holding the piece of paper up. “I will keep it in my office for those who wish to participate.”

Castiel could almost see Lucifer’s ears prick up at the mention.

Castiel couldn’t understand why he was supposed to hate Humans. What made them so different, so… inferior? His rather lacklustre enthusiasm had already made him somewhat of an outcast among the other Angels. If he made his views public, he would actually get cast out, banished from his home – it had happened to other Angels in the past, those who had went against the flock. It hadn’t happened for a while, though, and he loved his brothers and sisters deeply, and he didn’t want to leave them.

He could remember when Anna had been banished, and the pain that had lingered long after – he’d only been young at the time, just a few centuries old when it happened. She had raised him from an Angeling, although he never called her ‘mother’ (that title was reserved for Eve, the mother of all Angels), but ‘sister’, and he always referred to her as such. The pain had been much for his young mind, and he had rebelled against most of the older Angels for many decades, though he never revealed what he truly thought.

He had been in no fit shape to look after himself, in any environment at that stage. He had been shuffled around many of his older siblings, Brothers and Sisters he wasn’t aware of until he met them. They all taught him different things, although all along the line of ‘Humans are bad!’ He never forgot Anna’s teachings, though. She found Human’s fascinating, and was always finding holes in the common logic that was applied to them.

He could remember the night she had been cast out well.

_“They aren’t emotionless beings,” she had said to him, flipping through the pages of one of her books. “And they’re smart. Perhaps even smarter than us.” She had stopped on a particular page, but he didn’t see which one. “The Angels are the bad guys, Cas. We have to make amends… and we have to stop the others.”_

_She went real quiet when she finished that sentence, and for a few moments, Castiel didn’t know why. Anna looked like she was concentrating, her head tilted to one side, making her red hair fall into her face, though she didn’t notice. But then Castiel heard it, too: a thumping, growing louder and louder as it neared. Fear and panic had suddenly washed over Anna’s face, and she slammed the book shut._

_“Oh no…”_

_“Anna?” Castiel said, frightened as the ground began to shake. She ignored him for a few moments as she ran around their small dwelling snatching up her small, but incriminating book collection, and throwing it all into a box._

_“Castiel, I need you to listen to me, it’s important,” she said when she had finished, the books hidden away. The young Castiel nodded his head quickly. She kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders, all previous fear suddenly gone from her face._

_“I’ll be fine. Whatever happens, keep on this path. When it is time, Gabriel will come to you.”_

_“Gabriel?”_

_She didn’t answer him, only placing a finger to her lips the moment before the door was forced open._

_Anna hadn’t fought against her captors. She had gone with them silently after she was allowed to give Castiel a final hug. The next morning was a public banishing, many Angels gathering in the town to watch. He hadn’t been tall enough to see over their shoulders, but her lingering scream as she fell to Earth remained a useful tool in his nightmares._

\--

“Castiel…” Balthazar said slowly. “Why do you bury yourself in those books?”

Castiel didn’t move from his position, only shifted his eyes upward to look at his brother. “I find them interesting,” he replied simply, and looked back down. He heard Balthazar sigh among the other talking of Angels in the crowded room.

“You shouldn’t be reading those in public,” he tried again, leaning back in his chair.

“No one’s looking,” Castiel said without looking up.

Balthazar gave a shrug and put his hands behind his head has he gave up his feeble attempts. He didn’t contain the same hatred for Humans as nearly all his siblings did, but he didn’t care for them, either. Not like Cas did, anyhow. Certainly not enough to pay attention in class, and definitely not enough to read those books that Cas owned. He firmly believed that Angels should keep to themselves and not bother with anything-

The point of a paper airplane suddenly hit the side of his face.

“Alright, who threw that?!” Balthazar yelled, standing up right and addressing all within the room.

The plane came to a stop in front of Cas, who picked it up and looked at it curiously The Angels all stopped their conversations and looked over to Balthazar in confusion. No one confessed.

“There are instructions on this paper aircraft,” Castiel whispered as Balthazar sat down again and the talking started up again. 

“Someone else has knowledge of my interests, and it interests them in turn.” Balthazar grabbed the plane from him. “A meeting is requested.”

“Well, isn’t this exci- Hang on! They want to meet me, too! They believe I share the same consideration for Humans as you do!” Balthazar whispered angrily, beginning to scrunch up the paper into a ball to throw it away, but Castiel took it back.

“’I shall reveal more if we meet,’” he quoted, scanning the rest of the sentence. “It’s been signed with a ‘G’.”  
“Yes, I saw that, too. Do you seriously want to go meet this guy?”

Castiel thought about it, staring at the paper. He thought about Anna, and Gabriel, and that group of renegade Angels that Anna had whispered about in the night. He thought about the prejudice and the unfair treatment of human beings, and how it filled him with the now familiar emotions of anger and confusion.

“I’m going,” Cas says, stashing the paper away in a pocket. “And you’re going too.”

“But Caaaas!” Balthazar whined, dragging his feet as Castiel pulled him off. “I like my life up here! Sure, I think it’s unfair that it was built upon the bodies of humans, but they’re all long dead now! Why does it matter?”

“It matters because the injustice is still happening! Angels claim to be superior, but how are we when we treat the beings we call lesser so? Sure, the humans that built your home are long gone now, but that doesn’t mean that their grandchildren are still suffering, building our cities for us! The few human tribes that are still free live in fear that they and their children will be enslaved and tortured just for being human. I’m not sure I can live with that knowledge and not do something,” Cas whispers as they leave the library into the empty hall.

Balthazar groaned as Castiel plead to him. “You make a very convincing argument, but… come on, Cas!”

“Please, brother! Don’t tell me that it doesn’t leave any impression on you in any way. Stand by me on this.”

“Damnit, Cas! Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes!” Balthazar looks away, but he can still feel that intense blue glare. He groaned again. “Oh, fine! I’ll give up my entire, carefree life for you.”

“Thank you, brother,” Castiel said, pulling him into a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s not make this any harder than it has to be. When and where are we meeting this guy?” Balthazar replied, pushing him away.

“As soon as the moon rises under the big archway by the fountain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Chapters will come as they are written.

_The Cities of the Angels are suspended many leagues above the surface of the Earth. All the better to keep the Humans on the ground as far away as possible. Many cities and buildings were made on the surface, before joining the existing structures in the air. There were few Angels that live on the actual surface on the planet, most of them having been outcast. An Angel’s Grace gradually dilutes, as one travels down through the layers of the atmosphere, until they are almost like Humans themselves. The other Angels that live on the ground by choice keep an eye on the Human population, as well as running the industries that are required to operate on the ground._

_No human had ever been brought up to a City, though, for fear as they ascend they will actually gain Angel-like powers..._

“What utter bull crap,” the human muttered, throwing the book away across the room.

“No matter how many times you pick that up and read it, the words will always remain the same,” the Angel replied, picking it up out of the dirt.

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” The human snapped back, rolling over so he was no longer facing him. “And how many more of your Angel buddies are you enrolling anyway? We’re almost up to nine. There can’t be many more out there.”

“There aren’t. These are the last two who I believe will be sympathetic and willing to join the cause.”

“Fantastic,” the human sighed. “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, great chieftain,” the angel chuckled.

“Shuddup, Gabriel. You’re gonna be late.”

Gabriel left the small hut, and stepped out into the cooling air; he could see that the sun lay just above the horizon. The makeshift village was almost completely quiet, a few children still insisting that they weren’t tired still making a fuss. He looked around until he found the familiar head of red hair, and made his way towards her.

“Is it time?” She asked just as he reached her.

“It is, Anna.”

“Good. I’ve missed him,” she said. “The humans will be safe until you get back. Don’t worry.”

“Alright. I’ll try not to be too long.” Their conversation ended, he continued his way out of the village, and into the trees. He wouldn’t extend his wings in front of the children, to them he was human, and they would scare them. Farther away, he’d look more like a bird. He stopped after some time, the sun fully set now – the moon would be along shortly.

\--

“He’s late.”

“He is not. The moon is barely peeking above the horizon!”

“It’s cold. I want to go home.”

“Shut up, Balthazar.”

“Yeah, shut up Balthazar.”

Castiel and Balthazar turned to face the source of the extra voice. They looked down as the short man appeared from the shadows. “Thanks for coming, gentlemen. I’m Gabriel. Shall we go somewhere a little more private?”

Castiel looked back to Balthazar before nodding.

“Follow me, then,” said Gabriel, and made gestured back into the shadows with his head.

Gabriel led them down to the other side of the alley. They pressed their backs to the wall as an Angel on the sentry walked past, and they waited for a moment before the way was clear again. 

They darted quickly across to the next alleyway and down to the next street.

“This place wouldn’t be too far, would it?” Balthazar grumbled as they waited for another Angel to disappear around the corner.

“Of course not, it’s just down here,” Gabriel said, skipping down the street to the fourth house and opening the gate. 

Castiel and Balthazar entered behind as Gabriel knocked on the door. A small trap door opened at eye height, and someone looked out. “Sup, Bruce?” Gabriel said to the Angel inside, and the door opened. The Angel nodded to each of them as they walked in, but otherwise didn’t say a word. Bruce looked up and down the street, making sure no one had seen the others enter before closing the door.

“That’s Bruce,” Gabriel said off-handedly, leading Cas and Balthazar through the home. “He’s our liaison. Keeps us in the know about what’s happening in Angel City.” He opened a door underneath staircase, and gestured for them to go inside.

Castiel went down the stairs and into the basement, where there was a fire crackling in a fireplace, and three wooden chairs in front of it. Angels didn’t feel the cold, but it appeared that Gabriel did. He shivered and plopped himself down in the seat closest to the fire. Castiel watched as Gabriel held his hands towards the fire, wondering if his need for the heat came from his time on the planet’s surface.

“So!” Gabriel said, turning back to them. “Let’s get this started!”

Castiel nodded eagerly.

“You wanna protect the humans?”

Castiel blinked. He thought there’d be more of a speech. “Ye- yes…?” He stuttered.

“Great! What about you, Balthazar?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Wonderful! Well, that was basically the gist of this meeting. I’m glad you guys could make it-“

There was a loud bang from upstairs, and there was the shouting of many voices.

"-And that would be my cue to leave.” Gabriel got up and walked to what appeared to be a random square in the floor. He bent down and pulled it up, and the fire went out as a great gust of wind blew into the room. 

Castiel felt his eyes water, but it didn’t bother him, and he kept his eyes on Gabriel: “I’ll be seeing you boys soon,” the angel said, his hair blowing about in the wind, and he jumped in the hole and out of the world.

Castiel and Balthazar rushed to the hole and looked down, to see the dark figure of Gabriel fall for a few seconds before the great length of his wings erupted from nothing, and the Angel began to coast safely down to the Earth. Castiel wanted to continue watching, to prolong his view of the Earth, but Balthazar pulled him back and pushed the block back into place as the door to the basement burst open.

The two Angels were arrested moments later.

\--

Castiel and Balthazar would be getting the public Falling that Anna had received. Everyone would be able to see them fall from the square in the middle of the city. Balthazar had been complaining the whole night, but Castiel had finally tuned him out at around 2AM. It was nearly dawn now, and Balthazar had finally caught on that Cas was no longer listening.

Just another hour and they would be gone. The sun began to slowly creep in through the bars of their cell, a dark, dingy place in the top of a tower. Very medieval, just how the Angels liked. Balthazar had turned to killing and resurrecting a cockroach for entertainment, while Castiel looked out the window to watch the sun rise of the Angel city. It could be the last time he’d ever see the only home he’d ever known.

The Venetian-style city was completely surrounded by clouds. There was nothing to break up the creamy colour of the buildings – there was no green of trees, nor brown of dirt. The only colours that existed up here were the white of clouds, the blue of the sky, the yellow of the sun, and of course the colour of the city. Indeed it was all beautiful, but it was all Castiel ever saw, and he yearned for a different palette.

Looking down, he could see the square that opened up to clouds and planet below, and the crowd gathering around it. The door of the cell opened, and the sound jarred Cas from his thoughts.

“Its time,” the Angel on guard said, gesturing with a hand for Castiel and Balthazar to get up.

Down the tower they went; Castiel felt his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of his brothers and sisters seeing his and Balthazar’s fall, could practically feel the disappointment already. He knew he was doing the right thing, sticking to his morals, but that didn’t mean it stopped him from feeling that.

There wasn’t any sound coming from the crowd as they exited the building, but they were stared at. Michael, the Mayor of sorts for this particular Angel City, stood on the platform that extended over the square, which acted as a gangplank. The Angels cleared a path, their judgmental stares burning into Castiel.

Neither Cas nor Balthazar had any sort of restraints on their hands or feet – Angels sentenced to Fall were already resigned to their fate, doing nothing to fight or escape; there was nowhere to hide in the suspended Cities, anyway. Castiel and Balthazar - who, Cas saw, was looking extremely pissed – took their appointed places, and looked down at the clouds. Castiel couldn’t bear to look at his siblings.

“The Angels Balthazar and Castiel stand here accused and found guilty of conspiring against their fellow Angels. They are hereby sentenced to Fall, and are forbidden to return to any Angelic City. If they are seen returning, they will be killed. Do either of you have any last words?”

Castiel remembered watching Anna fall, jumping up to look over his siblings’ shoulders, and seeing the fear on her face as she looked down, and the tears that followed. She had teetered on the edge for a moment, scared to take that final step, before finally being pushed. At first it had seemed she had disappeared without a sound, but then came her scream.

“Yeah, I do. This is all Cas’ fault! But I’d still go with him, either way.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at Balthazar’s words, and shook his head to indicate he had nothing to stay. He looked up then, and saw Lucifer watching from the front row. He had a devilish grin on his face.

“Very well,” Michael said, and with a nod, indicated it was time for them to make that final step.

Balthazar went first. “See you on the other side, bitches!” He shouted, flipping off the Angels before doing a run-up and cannonballing into the cloud below.

But Castiel had yet to move as he watched Lucifer give him a small wave. There was a hard shove on his back, and he tumbled off the platform.


End file.
